


I'll Be Good

by asvlm



Series: Companion Pieces to RPs [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Missed Chances, Pining, alcohol mention, genderbent, just ed is, kmp, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: Roy Doesn't know how to act upon finding out about Eden leaving the country. (it's just good he doesn't know about her lying about traveling.)





	

Roy had always admired the younger girl, as he watched her grow. She started as little more than a girl, when he first met her, but as she aged, he noticed different aspects of her changing. Hardly enough for improper thoughts, by a long distance, as she was still too young for him to even fathom touching her, but she was progressing in her studies, and her intelligence. Already a prodigy by her own rights, and anyone's standards, Eden Elric was a growing girl, one he always had the honour to trust, believe, and work with. 

 

The day he found out she had left to travel, however, Roy felt the breath knocked out of him. She wasn't in the military, and here he was. He was left in the place he wanted to be in the least; the country she wasn't in. He didn't react until he was at home, long after he'd been given the news. He fell against his door, pressing the tears away, and his hand clenched, trying to keep the pain away. What if she found someone? Someone who wasn't broken, who could deal with her issues more than he could? He wanted her to be more than happy, of course, yet the thoughts of losing the woman made him want to shatter. What would he do without his Fullmetal? 

 

He slid down the door as he pondered that. What would he do, indeed? She was more than perfection; she was an  avenging goddess, a fight that he would never measure up to. How would he ever hope to match that? 

 

His eyes pressed close, as he pondered the thoughts. It was a simple answer. He would never be able to measure up to her. He’d never manage it, but that was okay. He knew it was, it had to be, for if he was able to, he wouldn’t be as interested in her. He wanted her due to the challenge, in part. 

 

His head shook. How would he be able to spend all night just detailing all the different things that he loved about the girl? The woman, that is. She was long since passed being a girl, for many years. She was quite a woman, and she had left, and she had left without a look back at him. He wasn’t sure how to tell her a word of this, anyway. She would call him all sorts of words that he deserved, worse than those. He was a man of action, more than reaction, and here he was, sitting on the damn floor, trying to press back the feelings from losing the woman he had wanted to keep and hold so dearly. He wanted to hold her hand, and tell her that he wanted her to stay, that he was going to be able to care for her, to protect her…

 

But, he mused, that wasn’t her style, was it? She wasn’t going to roll over and let Roy play Manly man, after all. If she wanted that, Alex was there for god’s sake. 

 

He stood, after a few moments, and walked to his liquor cabinet. A breath, and he poured a different drink than normal. Rum, a warming liquor, a shot was easy, and the mirror behind the shelves revealed a distorted version of the baby face, one Roy disliked, and that made him try to hone the rest of his body, forcing the sweet edge to disappear from the rest of him. 

 

Another shot, and a breath. How as he going to work without his Fullmetal? She was able to ground him, and show him that he didn’t  have blood on his hands. It helped his past to disappear, when he saw gold, golden hair, golden eyes. Her breath was enough to breathe away the feelings of doubt and despair from those years, so long ago. Ishval, flames… 

 

He didn’t remember getting to bed that night. 

  
  
  


The next day was easier. He knew how he was to act, how he would get through the day. 

 

He bought a flower from the cart near his house, and gave it to a passing child, with her mom. 

 

He smiled more as he saw all the people in the walk, smiling, showing kindness in the military uniform. 

 

Yet, here he was, that night, against the door, mourning the loss of his love, who didn’t even know what he was going to do without her. She was in another country, and he needed to become the leader of this land. That’s what she would have wanted, if she was near him, wouldn’t it be? Him to get his ass in gear, and to make his choices as he thought was right. 

  
He had to work  on, for her. For his Fullmetal Alchemist. 


End file.
